Tori's Story
by Maisie'sDaisies-x
Summary: OC story with Twilight Vampires  3


Lying on my back, looking up at two people who I barely knew, was not how I like to spend my Saturday nights; unfortunately, this one was a must. I can almost feel the cold, wet seeping up through my jacket, chilling my spine, but it was okay because I was freezing cold anyway. I was pretty sure my face looking like a smashed in wall, and my hair looked like a fishing net, but to be honest, all of these minor details were not that important at that specific moment.

There was a horrible sensation that I couldn't move any part of my body, no matter how much I wanted to. Couldn't sit up, to stop myself getting a really wet back, or sort my hair out so I didn't resemble some badly crafted Doctor Who monster.

My eyes were hazy, but I could focus them just about enough to see the boy and the girl standing over me. Ellie looked pale white, as usual, her perfect, soft straight hair falling around her face, as she peered down at me, looking dead concerned. Her pretty white dress was splattered with mud and some other red stuff, probably blood, but you can never tell. Her make-up was smudged a bit too, but her painfully blue eyes were the thing that stood out anyway; they looked as though she'd seen a ghost, that had killed a person and that person had come back as a ghost.

Jack, on the other hand, was staring down at me with the same, unreadable expression. His silvery grey eyes and dark brown, roughed up hair were so different from his sister's, and his personality too, but I guess that's just the way it is sometimes. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket anymore, I noticed; I bet he was freezing.

My eyes flicked slowly to Ellie again, and I saw her moving her perfectly formed mouth.

"Why are you talking so quietly?" I asked, but it was so slurred I almost forgot what I said.

Ellie looked even more worried at me, if that was possible, and looked up at Jack. He still had his eyes trained on me, but there was a hint of amusement in them. He said something as well, and Ellie nodded. She reached a hand forward, and placed it on my temple.

_Tori,_ _can you hear me? _Echoed through my head, making me blink. Ellie bit her lip, and looked across at Jack, shaking her head.

"How hard did hit my head?" I asked, the words slurred again.

Jack laughed, which I guess was a good sign, but Ellie hit him in the arm, scowling. She put her hand on my temple again, and looked into my eyes.

_Nod your head if you can, _sounded through my mind again and I attempted to move my head. Feebly, I nodded once, then let my head rest against the ground again, the tiny bit of effort enough to make me dizzy.

Ellie looked up at Jack, nodding again. Jack's smile dropped, and he reached forward and placed his hand on the other side of my head.

"Why is everyone's hands on my face?" I mumbled, still probably not making any sense. Ellie just smiled and looked at Jack, before looking back at me.

_You'll be fine... _the voice echoed through my head again, and dragged with it a heavy fog. It covered my memories like honey, drooping my eyelids even more so. I fought it, trying to keep my consciousness, but the sea of sleep just washed over my head like a tsunami, and everything went black...

* * *

><p>That night I dreamt of pale faces and darkness, followed by bright lights and loud bangs. I kept waking up, I think, but I don't know since every time I tried to look around I was in such an unfamiliar room. That didn't last long though, because I was soon back in that fitful sleep.<p>

When I eventually did wake up, I still wasn't sure it was reality since I was in that weird room again. Everything was beige silk and pearl pink satin, which is weird since I hate girly colours like that. I prefer blue and green.

The light filtered through the net curtains illuminating most of the room, in which I could see a tall, glossy wardrobe (containing clothes that weren't mine), several spotless book cases (containing books that weren't mine) and a chair (containing a person who – who was that?).

I sat up abruptly, biting back a shriek. They looked like they were sleeping, and I didn't want to wake them. No, I wanted to sneak out and run away from here as quickly as possible. I pulled back the silk bedcovers (ew...) and swung my legs slowly and silently over the edge. I took this time to look at what I was wearing – pink pyjamas made from – guess what – shiny, glossy material that I never wanted to see again after I escaped.

I guess I must have, like, breathed or something because the figure moved, ever so slightly. I studied it more carefully and could tell it was a guy (or an extremely flat –chested girl), and I could tell because he laughed, a very deep chuckle. It was a nicest sound I'd heard in my life, but also the most annoying.

Despite being, well, me, I was scared out of my wits, so it was no mystery why my voice sounded like t did when I asked the most clichéd question ever.

"Where am I?" I practically squeaked, mentally kicking myself for sounding like such an idiot.

There was that gorgeous chuckle again. I was beginning to hate it. I looked around for something to use as a weapon, but my captors were intelligent enough to not put any big sticks or heavy ornaments near the bed. So I opted for the next best thing. I jumped out of bed and adopted my best fake karate pose.

He laughed, _again_.

"Will you cut that out?" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips.

The next thing I saw was a shadow moving quickly towards me, and I flinched as it stopped inches from my face. And it was a boy.

It was Jack.


End file.
